1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a supporting and guiding arrangement having a box-like section bar, in particular a post for shelf storage and retrieval devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known from DE-26 06 074 C2 to form a metal post of lengthwise chords and bracing members for shelf storage and retrieval vehicles to serve as a guide and support for a lifting platform. This produces a very heavy box section with inner box walls and solid connecting webs.
It is also known to produce braced posts from sections. Furthermore, it is known to make square-pipe posts by folding together extruded plates. Posts can also be assembled from X-sections.
The disadvantage in all of these suggestions is the great weight of the supporting and guiding arrangement. A further disadvantageous characteristic is the relatively low bending strength in spite of high concentrations of material within the cross section.
The known heavy posts having a length (height) of more than 6 m are also subject to substantial deflection which brings about unwanted vibrations.